


Tajuk Mahkota

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Alternate Universe, Consent Issues, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, White Collar Crime
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Akaashi hanya menginginkan kebahagiaannya. Ia seharusnya tahu sejak dulu bahwa tak seharusnya ia mempercayai legenda yang justru mengkhianati akal pikiran manusia yang sejatinya bergerak karena logika dan bukannya hawa nafsu belaka. Kendali takdirnya ada di tangannya, bukan pada selangkangannya. Untuk ulangtahun Akaashi Keiji, 5 Desember nanti.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	Tajuk Mahkota

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hak cipta Haikyuu sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Furudate Haruichi. Adapun saya tidak menerima sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dalam meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Adapun kepada para pembaca sekalian saya menyarankan untuk membaca/menonton manga/anime Haikyuu di aplikasi legal ataupun membeli manga Haikyuu yang sudah diterbitkan dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dan sudah tersedia di toko buku di sekitarmu.  
> Warning: omegaverse. Chapter pertama dari beberapa chapter untuk ulang tahun Akaashi.

**.**

**.**

**TAJUK MAHKOTA**

**.**

**.**

Akaashi sekali lagi membaca lembar terakhir hasil penyelidikan dan memastikan lagi poin-poin penting yang akan ia ajukan besok lusa di depan hakim. Diliriknya sekali mengenai data korban. Seorang laki-laki muda bergender omega yang berani melaporkan apa yang ia alami ke polisi—yang untungnya kasus itu segera Akaashi ketahui dan ia tindak lanjuti dengan cepat. Ini adalah kasus kedua yang ia tangani mengenai tindak kriminal seorang alpha terhadap omega. Kasus yang umum akan tetapi justru jarang betul orang-orang melaporkannya alih-alih sampai ke meja hijau—kasus pemerkosaan. Nyaris semua orang, bahkan polisi, menyepelekan hal ini dan justru memutarbalikkan keadaan dimana mereka memposisikan omegalah yang bersalah.

Jemari Akaashi menggapai cangkirnya, mengangkatnya, sebelum kemudian merenung, menatap ke dalam cangkir. Kopinya habis dan ia lupa bahwa mesin pembuat kopi di ruangannya sedang rusak. Disisihkannya berkas-berkas perkara di mejanya, barang bukti ia letakkan kembali ke laci dan dikuncinya laci itu. Folder yang penuh dengan hasil penyelidikan ia letakkan ke rak meja dan setelah memastikan mejanya bersih dan rapi, ia keluar dengan cangkir kosongnya. Menuju kafetaria. Jalannya pelan sambil sesekali telinganya menangkap apapun suara yang menggema di kantornya. Ia selalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang. Baik oleh para penyidik yang datang dan melaporkan penyelidikannya pada jaksa penuntut, perintah-perintah, atau bahkan penggugat yang datang meminta bantuan entah mencari rekomendasi pengacara atau semacamnya. Ia tak bisa mendengarkan jalannya persidangan dari lorong ini, tapi ia tahu apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Akaashi selalu ingin tahu apapun. Apakah berkaitan dengan kasus, apakah ada yang dirugikan, apakah seseorang mencari untung, dan sebagainya.

Kafetaria ada di ujung lorong, melewati dua ruang tunggu bagi penggugat, korban, ataupun saksi. Tangannya sudah meraih kenop pintu sebelum bahunya ditepuk dan sebuah sapaan ringan yang ia kenal terdengar, “Yo, Akaashi.”

Si rambut hitam menoleh dan senyumnya tipis pada pengacara berambut cokelat. “Yaku- _san_.”

“Apa kabar? Aku juga mau masuk. Haus.”

“Aku baik.”

Keduanya bersamaan masuk ke kafetaria, menyapa beberapa penyidik dan jaksa penuntut yang mereka kenal dan berdua berdiri di depan mesin pembuat kopi. Yaku sekali lagi menyapu ruang makan dengan tatapannya dan mendecak, “Apa hari ini sedang banyak jadwal sidang?”

“Ada rapat sejam yang lalu. Mengenai perubahan undang-undang—ah, Yaku- _san_ kopimu.”

Yaku buru-buru menekan tombol henti ketika kopi di gelasnya nyaris tumpah karena kepenuhan. Disesapnya sekali dua dan sikunya menyikut dada Akaashi, “Itu berkat kau.”

“Apa?”

“Kasusmu tahun lalu. Jika bukan karena persidangan itu, mana mungkin mereka ketar-ketir sekarang.”

Akaashi tertawa ringan. Tahun lalu memang merupakan persidangan yang melonjakkan karir Akaashi dalam seketika. Ia mendakwa seorang pengusaha—seorang alpha—dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan pada lebih dari lima orang omega yang bekerja di bawahnya. Itu adalah persidangan pertama mengenai dakwaan tindak pidana seksual seorang alpha terhadap omega yang justru mendapat sambutan luar biasa dari berbagai komunitas emansipatoris yang selama ini memperjuangkan hak kelompok marjinal.

“Bulan lalu, kantorku kedatangan seorang mahasiswa tahun pertama dari sekolah hukum Todai. Dia omega. Dia ingin jadi pengacara dan ingin aku menjadi mentornya.”

“Oh ya? Untunglah. Tidak biasanya ada omega yang ingin masuk ke ranah hukum.”

“Benar kan. Aku juga terkejut. Maksudku—hukum terlalu tidak adil untuk mereka selama ini. Tapi dia nekat mendaftar, bahkan di Todai. Dan diterima.” Yaku terkekeh, “Katanya dia terinspirasi setelah menonton persidangan tahun lalu.”

“Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mengadilinya sesuai dengan undang-undang yang berlaku. Omong-omong, Yaku- _san_ , bisakah kita mencari tempat duduk? Untunglah kau hari ini kemari. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sedikit.”

“Mengenai?” Yaku mengikuti Akaashi. Si hitam menjawab dengan pelan, “Aku ingin kau memeriksa seorang terdakwa. Kurasa dia tidak bersalah.”

Akaashi duduk dan menatap sekeliling terlebih dahulu dengan gerakan yang tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Jeda selama semenit sebelum matanya sekali lagi menyapu sekitar, “Dia tidak memiliki kuasa hukum, jadi kurasa Kunimi akan menjadi pembela umumnya. Tapi—kau tahu Kunimi.”

“Dakwaan?”

“Percobaan pembunuhan.”

Yaku mengetahui dari gelagat Akaashi bahwa terdakwa adalah seorang omega. Akaashi baru lima tahun menjadi jaksa penuntut umum, tapi dia sudah dikenal sebagai suatu anomali yang hanya muncul lima puluh tahun sekali. Ia terlalu membela omega meskipun ia adalah seorang alpha dominan. Motifnya tentu bukan karena ia ingin mendapat posisi dan pandangan yang lain. Sebagai seorang pengacara, Yaku tahu cara menilai orang, dan Akaashi tak pernah dilihatnya terlalu berambisi dengan suatu legitimasi.

“Siapa penuntutnya?”

“IH.” Tepat ketika Akaashi selesai mengucapkan hal itu, keduanya disapa seorang polisi penyidik. “Hei, tidak biasanya kulihat kalian bersama.”

“Kau saja yang tak pernah kemari, Futakuchi. Kemana saja selama ini? Menggoda polisi rambu lalu lintas?” Yaku menyengir meski dalam pikirannya ia mengolah informasi yang ia dapatkan.

Iwazumi Hajime adalah seorang jaksa penuntut yang juga cukup berkompeten dengan pekerjaannya dan Yaku tak pernah menang mudah darinya jika mereka saling berseberangan. Meskipun begitu, jika Yaku boleh jujur, sangat menyenangkan untuk menghadapi Iwaizumi di depan hakim.

Akaashi berdiri dan mengangguk pada Futakuchi dan Yaku. “Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang menunggu. Ah, mungkin sesekali kita bisa minum bersama Yaku- _san_ , Futakuchi- _san_. Kau mungkin bisa juga ajak Aone- _san_ dan—” Akaashi menatap mata Yaku langsung, “—Moniwa- _san_.”

“Apa-apaan, Akaashi. Kita belum sempat mengobrol.” Futakuchi menggerutu. Akaashi mengangguk sekali sebagai tanda bahwa ia pamitan dan pergi. Futakuchi, Aone, dan Moniwa yang disebutkan oleh Akaashi penyidik dari Aichi, itu artinya kasus yang sebelumnya disebutkan oleh Akaashi terjadi di sana. Dan Moniwa adalah penyidik untuk kasus tersebut.

“Sudahlah, Futakuchi. Kau tahu sendiri dia baru selesai pindah rumah. Dia mungkin ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar bisa segera pulang dan bertemu kekasihnya.” Yaku pun Futakuchi saling tatap sebelum sama-sama menyengir.

Akaashi tidak langsung menggapai pintu kantornya dan merenung sebentar melihat perubahan pada pintunya yang berbeda ketika ia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Isi pensil mekanik terlihat patah menjadi dua di lantai. Ada yang masuk ke dalam dan Akaashi sedikit siaga sebelum meraih kenop.

“Kau tidak seharusnya masuk kemari tanpa izin.”

Si rambut hitam menghela napas lega saat tahu siapa pria paruh baya yang duduk sambil membukai toples kue di atas meja yang digunakan untuk menerima tamu atau orang yang berkepentingan dengannya. Kuroo Tetsuro—dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan kue—menatap Akaashi yang terlihat merengut padanya. Ia menyengir dan hanya melambaikan dua tiket. “Phoshangannyu.”

“Di mana?”

“Shendhai.” Kuroo menelan dengan susah payah. Detektif itu berdiri, terbatuk karena tersedak, mengambil cangkir kopi Akaashi dan meminumnya sebelum berpamitan, “Sudah, ya. Makasih hidangannya.”

Sang jaksa muda menggerutu begitu Kuroo pergi. Kopinya habis lagi.

**-bersambung**


End file.
